Kindergarten Kisses!
by Moemura
Summary: It's Yaya's first day of kindergarten! She is hoping to make alot of new friends! Kairi is about to have his first day of kindergarten. The two become friends, and go through alot together! But there is one thing they never expected... Young Love! :) Couples Include: YAIRI, Rimahiko, Kutau, Amuto and Tadamu.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Yairi~ **

**= w = Im So happy.**

**There so close to becoming my favorite couple. I notice how Yairi lacks in stories. It's because some people support Kukai X Yay But Kukai Belongs with Utau. Anyways I Know I'm going to have alot of fun, writing this story!**

* * *

**Yaya's POV**

"Yaya, Aren't you excited? Tomorrow Is your First day of Kindergarden! Aren't you excited?" My mommy asked.

"Ofcourse! Yaya Can not wait!" I cheered. Yaya Is super excited! I can't for the life of me, Fall Asleep! " Okay! Now I got your Uniform!" Mommy said, showing it to me.

(A/N: It's like Ami's uniform. And you remember what the guy uniform for that too right?)

My eyes beamed. "YAYA WANTS TO GO TO SCHOOL NOW, MOMMY!" I said, getting overly excited. She kissed my head. "No, I'm afraid I can't bring you. They only allow it to be in the morning. Now rest, then I'll be sure to bring you to school early tomorrow." She said and pecked my check. "Yes! Goodnight Mommy!" I said, and I fell flast asleep, in my little crib. (I cried when mommy said I was to young for it! So she said I could keep it for a few years!)

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

"Kairi! I can't beileve your in Kinder garden, already! You make your big sister so proud!" She cried and hugged me. I hugged her back. " Yes, Yukari-nee-san. I'll make you proud with my grades. I promise to be an honor student." I said. She then pat my head, and gave me her uniform. " Your a good litte brother!" She hugged me even more and lifted me. I gasped in horror.

"P-please! Y-yukari-nee! Let me go!" I cried.

She threw me. "Upsie Daisy! Downsie wounsy!" She threw me up and down, up and down.

"PLEASE! STOP!" I said.

She looked at my sorry face and put me down. "Now get some rest for Yukari, okay? You need to be ready for your first day of kinder garden, K'?" She said.

I nodded, and ran to my bed and laid down.

* * *

**Yaya's POV**

"Yaya... Wake up!" My mommy said.

I let my little eyes blink. I was half awake. "You wanted to go to school so badly, right?" She said.

SCHOOL. "SCHOOL! Yes Yaya would love to go!" I cheered. She gave me my uniform and I put it on. "You look adorable in that uniform! Mommy is going to make breakfeast, okay? We have plenty of time to get ready!" She said, and walked away.

I got everything that I needed.

Candy.

I walked to the kitchen. "Mommy, What's for breakfeast?" I asked. "Just the usual, Your Favorite... Chocolate waffles!" She said and clapped.

I clapped with her. When It was finally done, Yaya grabbed two waffles and ate them. My mom then drove me to school.

* * *

"Were Here! Promise To make lots of friends!" My mom said.

"Promise! No - wait- Cross My Heart!" I said. I got out of the car, and waved to my mommy. She waved back, then cried with a tissue.

"MY BABY GIRL! THERE SHE GOES~ OH SHE GROWS UP SO FAST!" I heard my mommy say.

My first baby steps to adult hood, Here I go!

I then ran to class. I heard I'm in K4!

I ran and ran, to much excitement! I ran until I fell thanks to something.. or someone..

"Ow..." I heard a guy say.

"Sowwy!" I said. He then rubbed his head. He got up and then I saw his face. He had green hair, and glasses!

Yaya Likes Glasses! :3 "It's okay, I wasn't looking were I was going." He bowed. I let out my hand. "The Name's Yaya Yuiki!" I said, cheerfully.

He shook it. "Kairi. Kairi Sanjo. Charmed, I'm sure." He said. He has such big Vocabulary! "Well, See ya~" I said. And Ran off.

* * *

**Kairi'S POV**

I sweatdropped. I'm guessing she didn't learn anything by running into me, and causing us to fall down.

I walked to class. Today seems like it's going to be delightful. I'll become a good student now. I'm almost in the first grade!

That's like... Big boy class according to my documents!

I can't wait! I fast- walked to my class. There was a teacher. I know him. He's Yuu Nikaidou. Yukari's Boyfriend. **(A/N: They used to date long ago. I decided that it was this long ago~)**

"Good morning Class! This is your first day of kinder garden, Congrazzles!" He said.

Congrazzles isn't even a real word.. "Today is your first day, so I'll let you talk! Get to know your fellow kinder friends! .. well whatever.. bye!" He said as he slammed the door.

Rude..

* * *

**Yaya's POV**

I was walking around... everyone is so big... except for that blonde girl... will they be nice to Yaya?

... Hey it's green guy! I decided to walk towards him. I poked him. "What is it?" He said. I smiled. "Well... Since the teacher said to learn more about our kinder buddies... Could you tell me about yourself?" I asked. "Well, as you know, my name is Kairi Sanjo. I read alot when I have free time, I do alot of school stuff, sophisticated stuff, like reading, math games and... I guess that's it.. oh! I have a big sister named Yukari Sanjo... way immature. I guess that's it." He said.

Yawn... "OKAY! YAYA GUESSES IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT SHE SAYS A FEW STUFF ABOUT HER TOO! :D" I smiled. "Yaya yuiki is my name! :) I like candy, toys, I still sleep in my crib, people describe me as a 'Crybaby' do you know what that means? I like chocolate too! do you like chocolate? oh whatever, we all like chocolate!" I said too quickly.

...

"Uh...Ok.." Kairi said, slightly confused. I hugged him. "Yay! Yaya's first friend! Can we go through alot of fun friend stuff together! Oh it will be both happy and sad! Wait, I haven't asked... Can we be friends?" I asked. Kairi smiled. "Yeah sure. Your my first friend too. I hope we go through alot of happy good stuff together." He bowed. I had a peachy smile on my face.

* * *

**Timeskip: Time to go home**

I grabbed my teddy bear backpack and Kairi grabbed his... very nice... plain backpack.

"Well, Yaya hopes to see you tomorrow!" I said. Kairi smiled. "As do I" He said.

"Yaya! Come on! There's some nice brownies waiting in the car!" My mom shouted. "OOOOH! BROWNIES!" I said. I was about to run, but then I realized mommy had always said it was rude without saying goodbye. "Goodbye Kairi!" I yelled and waved at him. He waved back.

* * *

"Yaya, how was your first day at school? Did you make a new friend?" My mommy asked. "Yeah! I did! :D His name is Kairi! He wears glasses, so he must smart! He uses big vocabulary, and I bet he can count all the way to one-hundred!" I said, then clapped my hands. My mom laughed at that. " Well I guess you have quite a little friend there! :) I hope you make more soon! Aw, Who doesn't want to be friends with you?" She said. I nodded in agreement. I bet I will make more friends. Yaya is cool ... right?

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

**Yukari's Apartment**

****"Kairi, sweetie kins! Did you make any new friends?" Big sister asked.

"Yeah... She seems nice." I said. Yukari smiled. "Well she is nice if she wants to be your friend! :D" Yukari said. she then frowned.

"Those little bastards.. they are probally gossiping about you behind your back..." She whispered. I frowned at that. "BIG SIS! It's only our first day at school! I'm sure everyone was a little nervous..." I said. My big sister always jumps to conclusions.. sometimes I may even have to correct her.. But why does a little kinder gardener have to correct a college student? Maybe it's because she's failing?

Oh well... I need my big sister to tuck me in. "Yukari! Tuck me in and read me a bed time story!" I demanded. She carried me to my bed and set me down.

"What story would you like me to tell you? The original?" She asked. I nodded. I loved that story...

_The heart's egg... according to my documents... shugo chara's are real.. I just haven't found the right path towards my dream... I'm sure it will come soon._

_" __Every child has a egg within their soul.  
_This heart's egg can't be seen with one's eye.  
But, as the child grows up it disappears..." Yukari said.

_Before she could finish, I fell asleep..._

* * *

__**Probally really crappy, this story, am I right? I know I will have tons of fun writing it. and don't worry. they become friends with the other people. Rima was also mentioned, Yaya just didn't say her name.. you probally know who she was talking about.. I'll announce their ages in the next chapter.**

**WELL,**

**R & R my lovely readers..**

**I hope if there is any...**


	2. Making friends with the Mashiro

**I was a little dissapointed... there was a long stretch of time were there weren't any views. OH WELL! LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY! by the way, in the story it's a saturday.**

* * *

**+ RIMA POV +**

I was having a nice dream about something, until I woke up from an obvious sound.

I woke up... from the original, screaming and shouting. **  
**

In summer vacation, I almost got kidnapped. It was awful. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. It was really dark, and cold, I was freezing. But I managed to get out...

Anyways, My parents were mad. They kept blaming eachother, saying 'it was your fault because you don't bla bla bla bla bla...' yeah pretty much the rest I was trying to cheer them up. But I got yelled at.

I went down stairs. It frustrates me to see them fight, I just want to yell in their faces. Any who.. I'm very hungry. I can't cook, so I put instant noodles in the microwave. While I was waiting Their was nothing else to do but listen to them fight like little kids.

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SHE WAS KIDNAPPED! SHE IS OUR LITTLE ANGEL! YOUR SUPPOST TO WATCH HERE!" My Mom yelled, and she was yelling at my dad.

"WELL I GO TO WORK, DEAR! DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE PERFECT WITH THOSE HOURS THEY GIVE ME!" My dad yelled. I felt as if I was going to explode...

"OH MY GOSH! JUST SHUT UP! Can you go one day without yelling about me? That was like a year ago! You guys never be quiet!" I Yelled.

I then felt the worst pain not any child would have. My mom... she slapped me.

My eyes were widened. "DON'T TALK TO YOUR PARENTS LIKE THAT! WERE THE BEST YOU HAVE!" She yelled. I felt like crying. They went back to fighting, just as if I was forgotten...

I ran out the door, with tears in my eyes. They didn't even realize I was gone...

Those jerks! How do they even have the right to call themselves parents! I bet theres someone else out there that can prove themselves, as "The best I have"!

"Hello, Rima-Chan." Said a certain someone. I turned around. It was my biggest enemy, Nagihiko fujisaki. I completely forgot to have my fake character on.

"Rima.. what's wrong?" Asked Purplehead. "P-please Purple Head... I'm not in the mood to use my outer character..." I ran away with tears.

"Rima.. WAIT!" Purple-freak yelled. I can't let someone I hate see me like this!

* * *

** +A SHORT NAGI POV +**

"Rima.. WAIT!" I Yelled. I don't understand.. why was she crying? Rima doesn't cry very often.. well.. I sometimes catch her when she is alone...

* * *

**+ A YAYA POV +**

"la, la, la, la, la~" I said, picking flowers. I noticed there was a little boy in long hair, not to far from me. Yaya is going to try to make peace with him! I ran with all my might... making a successful crash!... But I was ok, so it was ok!

I looked down at the boy.

"ow... hey who are you?" The little boy with long eyelashes asked. "YAYA!" I yelled in his face, blowing his hair back.. in our imagination.

"Hey I think I've seen your face before.. aren't we in the same class?" He said. He then bowed. "I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki." He then gave me his hand to have a trusty friend hand shake. I shook it rapidly. "I'll call you Nagi!" I said. "Nagi... That sounds awesome! Anyways.. could you help me?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well... you see... I have this frie- well I guess she'd get me mad if I call her that - person that I know, she cries alot. We don't get along, so she'd probally get really mad if I tried to butt in and find out. Rima only is friendly to girls. Could you try to become her friend, and figure out why she's sad?" He said. Hmm...

Yaya likes friend making! :D

"Sure! Yaya will get a reward, right?" I asked.

"Ofcourse." He said. "Also, she went that way. She usually goes to the park, by the swingset.. alone..." He said, pointing to the left.. and sounding worried at the last part.

"Okay!" I said. I ran to the park. Yay! Yaya gets to make friends with a girl... Yaya never was friends with a girl before! I'm sure that guy is my friend too! He looks like a girl... does that really count as a girl? :o

Anyways, I ran to the park.. I saw a blonde girl crying.. on the ground.. it was really sad.. Yaya was... touched...

I walked towards her.. it looks like she had a lack in love. Yaya will hug her and say some nice things to cheer her up! :)

I hugged her. "Who's that?" she said. I hugged her tighter. "It's okay. I don't know what's troubling you, but whatever it is, I hope you can make it through. Please don't cry!" I said. I was serious when I said those words. She looks like a nice person, maybe me and her will be good friends. and..

She can't cry! She looks like she'll get me started!

She hugged me back. "I don't know who you are... but you don't seem like a bad person.. thank you for caring..." She said. She got up, her legs a bit wobbly. She was a bit shaky from crying.

"Hello, I'm Rima Mashiro." She said, with no emotion, rubbing her tears.

She was short.. so short... "Yaya! Yaya Yuiki!" I said. We both sat together on the swingset. "So.. why were you crying? don't mean to be nosy.. Yaya is just curious.." I said. Oh! o I felt as if I said something wrong! Yaya hopes she isn't mad!

"Well...," She started. "You seem nice and cool, so I'll tell you." She said.

PHEW.

"It was one year ago.. in the summer. I got kidnapped. (the word 'kidnapped cause me to gasp') Although, someone saved me. I still remember them... Anyways, My parents got mad. Really mad. They were mad at eachother, and me for a while.. they didn't let me leave.. sometimes I did it because I thought they deserved it for ignoring me... I get beaten up sometimes.. They treat me like a ragdoll... do you understand?" She said. I see.. she must be going through alot.

I sniffled. "WAAAH! THAT'S SO SAD! YOU CAN LIVE WITH YAYA IF YOU WANT!" I cried. She smiled. "It's okay. It might cause your parents trouble. and you a little." She said. I stopped for a moment and realized something she said..

_"Although Someone saved me. I still remember them..." _

__"Wait." I said. "What?"

I stood there kicking my feet. "Do you remember who saved you?" I asked. She stopped swinging her swing. "Oh. Yeah. She had indingo hair. It was in a ponytail.. she didn't tell me her name.." She said.

"Oh." I said.

I got up and bowed. "I'm sorry. I forgot I had something to do. Could you give me your phone number? We could talk later!" I said. I forgot to go back to Nagi and tell him what's up!**  
**

"Oh. Sure." She said. She wrote it on a piece of paper. "I gotta go too. My parents might beat me to bits if they found out I left!" She said and ran.

''Yaya hope she makes it through okay...'' I thought, as I ran back to Nagi. He was still standing in the place he was when I first met him.

"Sorry Yaya took so long. It's not like she was stubborn and was hard to make friends with! I just had a chat with her." I said. Nagihiko scratched his head. "It's okay. That must have meant you became great friends with her." He said. "Anyways what happend to her? Did you figure out why she is so sad?" He said.

"Well you see-" I said but then I thought about something. He said that she hated him.. but won't she hate me if I tell him.. and if I tell him.. won't Rima and I never be friends again? and.. she is like really nice.. I don't want to loose a friendship like that...

"I'M SORRY! I CAN'T TELL YOU! I APOLIGIZE!" I said and ran. He chased after me. Luckily Yaya drank alot of coffee! She just discovered it today.. I'm more energized!

"You have to tell me! I need to know!" He said, while chasing me. "Why do you care so much? What are you obsessed?" I asked. I didn't know he was like this! D:

"It's not obsession!" He said. I stopped. "Well then.. what is it?" I said. He stopped, his eyes widened...

"It's called.. mommy said... it's called... Love." He said.

* * *

**WOW. 4 REVIEWS. IN ALL MY STORIES, THEY GOT 1 REVIEW EACH CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY. I'M SO GLAD TO HEAR THE NEWS, I'M MARRYING THIS STORY! 8D**

**AND SORRY FOR THE CLIFFE! :( BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AFTER THAT. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

**R & R~ :)**


	3. A perfect way to spend a sunday

**I wanted to update this chapter today, but the next day I will try to update on my other stories.**

**Please enjoy this chapter. it's sunday in the story~**

* * *

Recap

"I'M SORRY! I CAN'T TELL YOU! I APOLIGIZE!" I said and ran. He chased after me. Luckily Yaya drank alot of coffee! She just discovered it today.. I'm more energized!

"You have to tell me! I need to know!" He said, while chasing me. "Why do you care so much? What are you obsessed?" I asked. I didn't know he was like this! D:

"It's not obsession!" He said. I stopped. "Well then.. what is it?" I said. He stopped, his eyes widened...

"It's called.. mommy said... it's called... Love." He said.

* * *

+ A Very Merry Yaya POV +

"Love?" I said, confused. Mommy told me that love meant you wanted to be with them, be their girlfriend or boyfriend and you want to spend the rest of your lives with that someone...

so love...

"You wanna be her boyfriend?" I asked. He.. looked like he was thinking for a moment..

"Mhmm!" He said. "Why didn't you say so! Yaya could have just helped you do that!" I said.

"Oh. Well I didn't think about that at first. I just wanted to know why she was so upset." He said.

I then had the most awesome idea ever. Rima gave me her phone number! :O

"HOLD ON. STAY HERE." I said.

"okay...?" I got out my phone with rubber duckies on it, and dialed Rima's number.

* * *

**+ RIMAS HOUSE RIMA POV +**

"WHY YOU LITTLE SPOILED BRAT! Don't you ever go running out again!" She said. My mother had just beaten me to my limit.

Slapped. Punched. Just abused. Nobody deserved this. I then Heard my ring phone.

* * *

With two hearts rusting together,

in a world without sound; what do you see?  
I'm searching for the face who will say "see you again,"  
I'll just be doing it over and over again.

If you would only notice that right there;

was a figure from behind crying all on its own.

It was a rough place,

and a lonely one,

but we joined our hands.

**And I'm Home - Sayaka Miki (Eri Kitamura) and Kyoko Sakura (Ai Nonaka)**

* * *

While my parents were to busy fighting eachother, I quickly ran up stairs to grab my phone.

"Hello." I said. "HELLO! IT'S ME YAYA, REMEMBER? I cheered you up!" She said, I could tell she was in a good mood.

I smiled. "Yes. Did you need something?" I asked. " I was wondering if you wanted to go to my house! I have another friend coming, so you can bring one to, if ya want!" She said. "Okay. I know a friend who can come." I said.

"Okay! Goodbye!" She hung up. I smiled. I put on an orange dress (suitable for winter). with light brown boots, and a red headband. I'm gonna have to find a way to excape. I locked the room to my door. and ...

I looked down... *gulps*

I speed dialed Yaya's number. She quickly picked up. "Hello!~" She said sweetly. "I need to escape.. but the only way without my parents knowing is through the window." I said. "It's okay! Yaya is coming! Don't worry!" She said and hung up. I remember one of my biggest fears.

Heights.

* * *

**+ Yaya's POV +**

"Nagi!" I said pointing at him. "What?" He said.

"You will have to help Rima get out of her house!" I said. "Why?" He asked.

Why? Doesn't he know anything about romance? "Because Yaya said so, That's why!" I said.

Smart Yaya, Very Uber Intelligence. I dragged him to Rima's House.. **(A/N: She got her adress too. I forgot to mention it in the last chappie. :( )**

There it is. The Mashiro Residence. Very loud and annoying! D: Probally cause her parents... :(

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!" I shouted her name out loud. She opened her window. "Shh! My parents will hear me!- Hey wait. Why is HE here?" She said, coldly at the last part.

"He is my friend! Please He can help!" I begged on the floor with puppy eyes. "Fine." She said. "First, Catch my phone Fujisaki!" She yelled, throwing her phone.

He got it. Just imagine the murderous things she would've done if he dropped it...

"Good... Now... next ... catch me..." She said awkwardly. She opened her window. Her eyes widened. "Fujisaki.. are you sure you will catch me?" She said a bit scared.

"Promise." He said, as he crossed his heart. "Okay.." She said. She slowly climbed the window. Her eyes looked as if she was prepared to die...

She jumped.

Nagihiko swiftly moved towards Rima and caught her. she closed her eyes then opened them in suprise. "I'M ALIVE! Now put me down!" She said, her face a tiny bit red. Nagihiko gently put her down. "Now I'm gonna call my friend." She said.

"You mean _your best friend?"_ asked Nagi._  
_

She nodded while dialing her number. "Hello!" She said. "Hi could you come over to my friends house.. Nagifreako will be there too... her adress is." Rima said.

"Oh sure! I'll write that down! I'll be there soon!" She then hung up. "Okay now let's go. Before my parents find out I'm gone." Rima said.

"Agreed!" I said. We walked to my house. I never had a friend over before! :o

TIME SKIP: REACHING YAYA'S HOUSE

"DUN DA DUN! We reached our destination!" I said happily. Overly excited!

We entered my house. Quickly we entered to see my mommy. ** (A/N: By the way she'll look like Sanae from clannad. Don't know who she is? Google it. For Google knows all. And Her name will be Akiko) **"Hello! You are Yaya's friends, I see. Please, come in!" She said and bowed.

The gang (which I now will call it 'the gang') and I entered my room. They gasped. "You still have your crib? Like, awesome!" Nagihiko said. "Thank you!" I said and bowed. "Your room is like a little baby's room." Rima said. Little Baby. . . .

Is she saying Yaya is a baby? o v o

***derp doorbell rings***

"Yaya will get it!" I said as I ran to the door. I opened it and there was a girl with her teddy bear. ** (A/N: Hi again. Remember Amu's Teddy bear? Wasn't it just the cutest! w )** "Hello! You must be Rima's Friend!" She said and bowed. I bowed. "Yes! Please come in!" I said. The pink-headed girl was wearing a gothic Lolita black dress, with lots of bows. Yaya thinks it looked so pretty! * w *

"Hope you like Yaya's Room!" I said and opened it. She gasped, and dropped her teddy bear. "It's wonderful! No wait... it's Derptastic!" she said.

And Yaya thought she was the only girl in the world that used the word "Derptastic"...**  
**

"Thanks so much!" I said.

"What are we going to do?" Rima asked. Amu had a light bulb on her head, but I put it back in the lamp were it fell out.

"I know! Let's do karaoke!" Amu said. We all agreed with that idea.

We all put our names in a box. This would decide who will be our partner in the first song.

Rima got Nagihiko. I got Amu. We decided to let Rima and Nagihiko go first.

"Fine. I'll go first with Fujisaki. I get to pick the song though." Rima said.

"Fine with me." Nagihiko said.

* * *

**And I'm Home. (Bold will be rima. Normal test will be Nagihiko. Both will be underline.)**

** With two hearts rusting together,**

**In a world without sound; what do you see?**

**I'm searching for the face who will say "see you again,"**  
**I'll just be doing it over and over again.**

If you would only notice that right there;

was a figure from behind crying all on its own.

**It was a rough place,**

and a lonely one,

but we joined our hands.

No matter how many times you feel that way,

there will always be warmth there.

even if it was a mistake, I don't care

I'll always be by your side.

With the sound of tears and the looks of a sigh,

I'm sure this is where we are now.

A jestful everyday life;

I want to see it,

I want to see it,

That future.

When the bluff of false courage in my voice began to falter,

the dream began to end  
Holding my knees,  
when my vision fades, I know I'll quickly collapse.

**If it stays like this, if it stays like this  
**

**the two of us will have to rush to the only furthest exit.**

Even now I still have hope.

Now, let's smile and gaze at each other

With a simple and innocent face,

let's embrace our disheveled feelings.

Even this place where we've lost ourselves feels so gentle.

I'll keep calling your name no matter how many times,

even if the future is uncertain.  
It's hard to say goodbye, it hurts every time I think of you.  
I'm right here.  
I'm right here.  
Please come back and be with me.

It won't ever change;

these emotions which have been left behind.

* * *

Amu and I gasped in amazement. "You did so good!" We gasped.

"Okay, Now you guys sing." Rima said. She was a little red for singing such a song with that guy.

"We can't were to tired. But hey, We enjoyed watching you sing!" Amu said.

"Yeah! We'll do it later." We said. "I think it's getting late. We better head home." They said. I think my mom heard that cause she ran into my room.

"I called all your moms! They said it was okay to sleep over! In fact, I'm having a chat with them now! They gave us your uniforms so tomorrow you can change!" She said. We all then collapsed to the floor. Why?

Because we were so tired. Mommy put a blanket over us so we could fall asleep and not be cold! The generosity of the elderly! :)

We all fell asleep very peacefully.

* * *

**Deleted scene: 12. am at night**

**Rima was hugging nagi very tight, so tight he might have died. She snuggled up to him well having a sweet dream.**

**When Nagi woke up. He smiled. He hugged her back. "I'll freaking kill you." She said peacefully, sleep talking.**

**Nagihiko's eyes shocked, but he still didn't care.**

**As long as he was with his future wife.**

**He did not for the life of him,**

**care.**

* * *

**Done! well I hope you liked this chappie. I'm not sure because I haven't read it!~**

**I don't own Madoka Magica, the song, and I'm home. **

**Also I don't own Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki.**

**That is all.**

**PEACE.**


	4. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, One Cool Cat

**Hello.**

**I got this idea from.. Well, Me! :)**

* * *

**Yaya POV**

It's monday morning! :)  
That means today I get to see kairi! :O

I missed him so! I thought I would never see him!

And plus, my friends get to, too!

Rima, Nagi and Amu were fast asleep. Until I screamed in their ears. ;)

"OW." Rima said. "wake up for school!" I said. she frowned.

"Wow.. I never woke up to so much peace before.." Rima said, but I didn't hear.

Nagi and Amu woke up. "GOOD NIGHT MOON, GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" I said. "Uhh.. What time is it?" Nagi asked. Amu checked her watch. "It's 6 am... we don't go to school till 8.." Amu said, still half asleep. "Let's get ready early so we could play Videogames!" I said. I shoke Amu and Nagi eight times, so they were wide awake. We put on our uniforms.. cooked instant noodles (My mom was still asleep, so this is what we ate!). Prushed our hair, all that boring stuff...

And we did that all in 1 hour!

The rest of the time we just played patty cake. "Yaya! Do you want me to drive you to school, now?" My mom, who was finally awake, asked.

"Okay!" I said. I grabbed my cool backpack, Nagihiko grabbed his backpack with flowers on it, Rima's orange with white polka dots and Amu's with skeletons and goth stuff. We all went inside the car.

"Oh shoot! Were almost late! Don't worry kids, I'll drive as fast as ever!" She said. She drove so fast...

"MOM! THAT'S A RED LIGHT! WAIT YOU ALMOST HIT THAT LITTLE GIRL!" I yelled. Nagihiko had a barf bag.. Maybe he is carsick? So did Rima. Amu just screamed, "I REGRET EVERYTHING!" Well I, sweetly hum the muffin man song.

And We arrived..

Alive?

We quickly got to the car..

Since Class didn't start in five minutes, we all decided to chat. "I'M GONNA GET MY FRIEND! YOU HAVE TO MEET HIM!" I said, giving them the 'wait here!' look. I ran..

There he is! The glasses guy I have been waiting for! :D Kairi Sanjo!

I grabbed him and ran to my friends. "Guys, This is Kairi Sanjo." I said. "No, I'm not. I'm Reginald." He said and bowed. "Oh." I threw him. Then I got the real Kairi!

"Hey! Oh.. Hi Yaya. He said. Your her new friends, correct?" He said and bowed. "Yeah.. but how did you know that?" Rima said. "Yaya was yelling something to me so loud... she was probally talking about you guys." He said.

You know, Yaya has lots of friends! She feels popular to the extreme! Maybe I am! "You know, You guys make yaya feel so pop-"

But I was interupted. Because Yaya saw, _one cool cat._

* * *

_Amu's Short POV_

_"Hey Yaya what are you.. looking... at.." I saw him..._

I'm the best looking guy in town and I like it Got such a beautiful sound and I like it I'm the only one - I'm the makers sun I'm the best looking guy in town and I like it  
Making you come - when you really want someWhisper in my ear - ah ah ah ah

I'm the best looking guy in town and I like itGot such a beautiful sound and I like itI'm the only one - I'm the makers sun

I'm the best looking guy in town and I like itI'm the best looking guy in town and I like itGot such a beautiful sound and I like it

I'm the only one - I'm the makers sun

I'm the best looking guy in town and I like it

I like it.I'm the best looking guy in town and I like it

Oh yes, I like it.I'm the best looking guy in town and I like it.

* * *

**+ Ikuto's POV +**

Want to know why I love going to school?..

Well... This is why. " Yoru agrees, Nya!" My shugo chara, yoru said.

Suddenly, My two friends, Sato and Len came by. "Hey Ikuto, let's stalk little girls today." They said. They have chara's too. Len's is named Eiji and his dream is to siiing.

Sato's is named Kaoru, and his dream is to be a ninja. But they can't beat my awesome little kitty. "No, I don't feel like stalking today." I lied. "AH COME ON, PLEASE?" Len said.

"Only if I can have you fuzzy kitty pencil topper." I said.

"Damn.. Fine!" He said, as he handed it over. HAHA. SCORE!

"Let's go.. but first.. can I invite my little sister? She said she wants a friend. She has none.." I said. They put thumbs up. I whipped out my phone and immediatly dialed her number.

* * *

**.. ' ...**

"WHO DO YA THINK YOU ARE? WRITING THAT IN YOUR JOURNAL ABOUT US?" Saaya said, as she pushed me. "Um.. Yeah! Why do you have to be so mean?" Yua said, nervously.

Just then my phone rang. The song playing was Ikuto's Violin song. "FINE! ANSEWER YOUR PHONE! YOUR LUCKY, WE DIDN'T BREAK IT!" Saaya said. "Y-Yes!" Yua said. They dropped my phone on the ground. I picked it up.

It's a call from.. Ikto! **(A/N: that's her nickname for ikuto. pronounced, "EEK-TOE")**"Hello?" I said. "Hi, do you want to stalk kindergartens with us? Were stalking girls.. but we'll let you chose one to be friends with." Ikto said.

"O-OKAY! I'LL GO!" I said. I ran away. Luckily the girls didn't see me.

"Hey... were'd she go?" Saaya said. "Um.. I don't know." Yua said.

* * *

"IKTO!" I said as I hugged him. "I'm so glad! Your call saved me! They were about to break my phone!" I said.

"I don't exactly know who "They" is.. but.. whatevz. Let's go." Ikto said. "Yeah." Len and Sato said. We went to the lunch area were kindergarterns and first graders had their lunch!

I was looking at all the girls..

nooo...

noo..

but then I saw a guy.. who had ..

RAMEN FOR LUNCH?

" I pick him." I pointed at an auburn haired boy. "You sure you don't want a girl? Cause I could just hit on her then introduce you then.. BAM. Your friends." Ikto said.

"NO. I WANT HIM!" I said, as I pointed to him one more time. "Okay.. I'm not gay so I can't hit on him.. so... good luck." Ikto said.

I walked over to him..

* * *

**+ ' +**

**It's an amazing new year.. ahh.. I hope Senpai notices me...**

"Hello!" Said a girl.. She's the cool Utau! The Senpai!

"U-UTAU-SENPAI?" I said. She stopped. "How did you know my name?" Utau asked.

"I HEARD ABOUT YOU! YOUR SO COOL!" I said. "I want to follow in your footsteps!" I said. She gasped in amazement. "R-Really?" She said. She was so happy. I grinned. "Yeah!" I said. "Please sit with me!" I said. "Okay!" She said.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Ikuto was holding a tissue, crying. "My little sister! FIRST STEPS INTO ADULTHOOD.. SHE GROWS UP FASTER THAN I!" I cried. Then my friends came. Okay, try to look cool. I'm not a crybaby.

"IKUTO! SIR! WE FOUND A GIRL YOU WOULD LOVE!" Sato and Len said. "Well.. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SHOW HER!" I said. They pointed to a pink-haired girl..

She was.. stunning.. beautiful... rather dazzling..

I JUST NEED HER! D:

I ran to her! "COME TO ME, MY PRINCESS!" I yelled. The girl turned around ".. EH?" I ran and I made her fall, but I caught her. "Hello. I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, as your service." I said as I kissed her hand. " Do you want to be friends? Or do you want to be more than that?" I said, the last part, raising my eyebrows. She stood there... "I-I'm A-Amu Hinamori! DON'T BE A PERVERT!" She said as she slapped me across the face.

I put my hand over my mouth.. I looked as if I was studying her..

and I was.. Oh!

I see how it is.. she's playing hard to get... I like that. "I WILL SIT DOWN WITH YOUR FRIENDS! SATO! LEN! COME! CHOP-CHOP!" I said, as I clapped my hands at the last part.

Sato, Len, and I were sitting at little kids tables. Fun? no. Awkward? Yes. "NOW YOU SEE THAT GIRL IN THE BLONDE PIGTAILS, OVER THERE?" I said, really loudly.

"Yes!" Said a girl in pigtails. "Yeah.. she's so beautiful.." Amu said. The other 3 in the table were so quiet. "WELL, SHE NEEDS NEW FRIENDS, NOW GO! GO! GO!" I yelled. They all screamed over to the table were she was sitting.

"Hey Ikuto, weren't you trying to win the pink girl?" Len asked.

"Yeah.. what happend?" Sato said. "Well.. you see.. I understand.. she is playing hard to get." I said. "So if I barely act like I like her, maybe she'll want me to give her some attention." I said. "Ikuto, your smart and cool." Sato and Len said. "I know, guys, I know." I said.

Yoru thought it was time to pop out from his egg. He was taking a nap. "Well, ofcourse he is! Ikuto is one cool cat!" He said. Sato and Len can see him. Because they have chara's. but there at home. "Got That right. Ikuto, how do you get everyone to listen to you?" Len asked.

"Well.. like Yoru said, who couldn't resist a fine cool kitty cat?" I said. They wrote that down. "You guys, are like dogs. Your cool, your innocent, you get girls to listen to you. I do everything like that, except I go 'Nya'" I said. Sato and Len looked confused. "But wouldn't we bark?" They asked._  
_

"You just don't get it, do you? No, your not a cool cat, but you guys sure are cool kittens! It means, your getting there. Anywho, Ciao." I said, as I jumped onto a tree.

"I will teach you the way of the cool cat, so do not fear. Maybe you might be able to be friends with alley cats, like me and Yoru!" I said. I jumped away.

* * *

Sato and Len laughed. "I can't beileve he doesn't know yet!" Sato said. Len laughed at that. "He doesn't know were with easter. Were going to get him." He said.

"Were gonna get you Ikto Tsukiyomi, And your little cat chara, too!" They said, with an evil laugh.

* * *

**I'd write more, but my turn on the computer is almost over! D: Next chapter Utau will be in alot.. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Utau's POV

"So you like Ramen?" I said, biting on some pocky. "Yeah very much." He said. Suddenly there was a lot of little kindergartens running to our table. "UTAU! HI!" They yelled like maniacs, except for run green kid, who is being dragged.

"Who. Are. You." I said. "WE KNOW YOUR BROTHER IKUTO! He is so cool!" A little pink head said. "Oh yeah... Okay.. Why did he bring you here?" I asked. I know my brother, always trying to make me friends with little kids. It would making his 'Hitting on Little Girls Club' much easier with a girl helping them.

"Because He told us all about you! He said you were so cool! By the way, let's all introduce ourselves!" They said.

"Yaya is Yaya! Yaya Yuiki!" The little pigtail girl said.

"Kairi. Charmed, I'm sure." He said. Excuse me, 'Charmed?' He should be like, skipping grades! o.o

"Rima. Rima Mashiro, Hi." She said. She is really short... but cute!

"My Name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, and before you start, I am a guy." He said. Wowzers.

"My name... is Amu Hinamori!" She put her hand out. I shook it. "Tadase Hotori. You know me already, though." Tadase said. Everyone looked at Tadase, with a 'what the hell man? why didn't you tell us!' face.

"As you can see, I'm Utau Tsukiyomi. Pleasure to be here." I said and bowed. "I'm Kukai! I'm a first grader!" He said, as he ruffled all the little kids hairs.

Hair ruined level: Expert.

"Do you want to sit with us?" I asked. They all jumped on to the table. "Yaya has a question!" She said. "Yeah.. what is it?" I asked, biting on more and more pocky. "How did your brother get so popular? Are you as popular as him?" She asked. I stopped to think. How did he get so popular..

Oh yeah.. That's how Ikto got popular. " It's because of his appearance, he is so popular. Mostly with girls, and gay guys, and some bisexuals." I said. Whoops.. they don't know what that means..

"What's a bisexual? and gay?" Yaya asked. I gulped. "UH.. YAYA I THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE MY LUNCH.. IT HAS green tea ice cream, and boba tea!" Kairi said, changing the subject. Yaya hugged kairi. "MY FAVORITE!" She said. That's weird.. I have to study that!

I whipped out my phone, quickly. Took a picture of Yaya hugging Kairi. There was a flash. "What was that?" Rima asked. "Oh, nothing." I said. She blinked, as if she could see through my purple eyes.. she could know, I was lying.

"..K.." She said.

It had been a little past 12 minutes and having a conversation was very hard now. Kairi's stomache would grumble every five minutes, due to not eating, because he gave his lunch to Yaya. Yaya would burp the 'ABC's' which everyone found amusing. I finally decided to say something.

"... I got one question.. do you guys have.. dreams?" I asked. I do, with a shugo chara by my side. I just want to know if they have shugo charas. "Mines a secret." Rima said, looking the other way. "SAMURAIS ARE AWESOME!" Kairi yelled out of the blue. "What." Amu said. "I have alot of dreams.. I can't chose one!" Amu whined. "Yaya wants to be an only child! Oh wait.. dreams do come true! :)" She said. Little kids do see shugo charas.. maybe they'll see mine.. I can call Iru from my mind...

'IRU! COME HERE!

* * *

' I yelled from my mind. I could hear her ansewer me. 'YES, UTAU-CHAN!' She said. She quickly flew. I put Iru in my hand. "Do you see, _this?_" I asked. "IT'S A DEVIL! AHH! THE POWER OF CHRIST REPELS YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST REPELS YOU!" Yaya yelled. "Yaya! That's just regular hot water!" Kairi said.

"Ow! It burns! I'm not with the devil!" Iru said. "OH. SORRY." Yaya said. She brushed the water of her outfit. "I am a SHUGO CHARA. Can you say that? S-h-u-g-o c-h-a-r-a." Iru said. Time for Iru's mini lesson..

* * *

**+ Iru's POV + First chara's pov!**

I put on my official 'teach kids about shugo charas lab coat' and red glasses on. NO I DO NOT NEED GLASSES. They just make me look smart. "I've heard of you!" Kairi said. "Your born from people's dreams!" Kairi said. I nodded. "That's right! Here is a sticker for you!" I said. I put a sticker on Kairi. It said, 'Good Student.' He sweat dropped from that.**  
**

"Now I can read your hearts. There is a shugo chara inside you! One of you have triplets.. one of you has twins.." I said. They were all excited. "Don't rush your shugo chara! That's bad. And if you don't beileve in yourself, You might not get a Shugo Chara! You have to beileve as much as possible!" I said. "One of you, are going to have a Shugo Chara.. Its egg.. is very warm.. your shugo chara will be born.. Tomorrow! Do you want me to tell you who's it is?" I asked. "YES!" Everyone said, except one.

"No." Rima said.

"But it's you!" I said. "Realy?" She said, interested. "Yes! Your dream.. I shouldn't ruin the suprise!" I said. I looked at the time.. oh shoot! I promised Yoru we would go fishing! " That's all for today folks!" I waved and flew. "Toodle doo! I will return!" I said.

* * *

**+ Utau's Pov +**

"Iru told me yesturday, that I will have another Shugo Chara soon." I said. "She would be the exact opposite of her." I continued. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Kukai said. "Hey there's a new ramen shop, it just opened today. Want to get some? I could pay for it with my allowance." Kukai said. "Oh, so it's a competition." I said. ".. If that's what you want, it's on!" Kukai said. "You sound confident, I like that. But we all know who will win today folks!" I laughed. Kukai and I ran, totally forgetting that there was other people here.

* * *

**+ Yaya's POV +**

"We were forgotten.." I said. "It's okay. I tell ya, Big kids these days.." Kairi said. "I think their pretty cool." Nagi said. "I guess they are." Amu said.

"..." Rima looked deep in thought. She was... smiling? She hasn't smiled in a long time.. "Rima.." I said.

"My would be self..." She said, but quietly. "RIMAA." I said. "..." She spaced out. "RIMA!" I said.

"HUH WHAT. OH. Yes?" Rima said. "You were thinking loudly. We could alll hear you." Amu said. "Huh. oh... well... " Rima said. "I was wondering about my shugo chara.. What would it look like.. I think I might know what my dream is.." Rima said. "What is it?" Nagi asked. "Oh, none of your bizz, that's what!" Rima said rudely to Nagi.

Why does she hat Nagihiko so? :(

* * *

**Time skip: Time to leave!**

Yay! Me and Kairi exchanged numbers today! Which means.. I could probally go to his house on the weekend! :D Or I could call him today!

"Hey Rima, when your shugo chara becomes born in the morning, could you call and tell me?" I asked. "Sure." She said. "Oh, there's my ride. Bye, Yaya-chan." She said, and left.

Kairi and friends already left.. I'm all alone now.. :(

... MOMMY!

I ran to the car and went in the back. "Yaya, were you lonely with friends gone?" She said. I nodded. " But I made three friends today!" I smiled sweetly. Those were obviously,

Utau, Kukai and Ikuto.

Which now I call,

Utan, Kukai-Tan and Iku-tan.

:) They sound super cool! I fell asleep on the ride home.

* * *

**+ Rima's POV +**

"Rima! I forbid you to beileve in those little 'shugo charas' I DON'T WANT MY DAUGHTER TO BE INSANE!" She said slapping me. "FIRST YOU GET KIDNAPPED, NEXT YOU GO INSANE? WHAT'S NEXT! REHAB! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" My father said. ...

bitch?

... They both decided to beat me up now.. "STOP PLEASE MOMMY AND DADDY! I LOVE YOU! JUST STOP, PLEASE!" I said. They stopped...

But my dad kicked me one more time.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM, RIGHT NOW!" My mother yelled. I ran up stairs, with tears. Maybe some Television will cheer me up.. Nagihiko freak told me laughter was the best medicine.. I just want to make sure he is right.. I bet he isn't..

* * *

"It's Time For I, YURI WATANABE, Famous comedian, to tell jokes of the day!" She said.

She brought out a raffle ticket the bucket said, "Jokes By Yuri Watanabe"

She grabbed one out. She read the joke to herself and laughed. "OH! THIS ONE I CREATED YESTURDAY!" She said.

"This one is very romantic!~" She said. She then read it aloud. "Love is like a fart. If you have to force it then it's probably shit.~" She said. Everyone said  
"awww~" well I laughed. It was partly true. I don't force love, because I beileve, that it won't be as great as planned if I force it.. That's why I..

Never mind. "THIS GOES TO EVERYONE! IF YOUR TRYING TO HUG SOMEONE WHO IS VERY CUTE, BE SURE YOU DON'T HIT THE MIRROR! BYEZIES!" She waved.

NO. SHE CAN'T LEAVE...

Luckily I have On Demand, That Moemura doesn't own. I saw Yuri Watanabe RIGHT THERE. I wrote all her jokes down. Everyone will laugh.. :)

This was from a behind the scene, were Yuri Practices the stand up, but is drunk.

_I swear to drunk I'm not God, but seriously, stay in drugs, eat school, and don't do vegetables._

This other one was from Episode 1, Which had alot of jokes, Here they are:

I need new haters. The old ones are starting to like me.

What the hell is up with "Fun sized" candy? There is nothing fun about less candy.

Friends are like snowflakes. Pee on them and they go away.

When I woke up today, I had no plans to be awesome but hey, shit happens.

Sometimes I take really hot showers to practice burning in hell

I like to name my ipod 'Titanic' so when it says 'Syncing Titanic' I click cancel and it makes me feel like a hero.

When I die I want my best friend to change my facebook status to "chillin with Jesus"

I feel as worthless as the red lights in Grand Theft Auto right now.

if your future self hasn't came back in time to tell you not to do it  
then it's not a bad decision...

* * *

I only watched the behind the scene and Episode 1.. Because I felt, I was laughing to death!

"Comedy Is Great! Where has it been all my life?" I said to myself. "It's also great what the comedians do, with their lives. Making people laugh, and smile. I want to do that when I get older." I said to myself. I finally found my dream. I've known I wanted to make people laugh but,

Not like the Comedians do it..

What they do is great..

I decided to watched more episodes with Yuri Watanabe, and then fell asleep.

* * *

**+ Kusukusu's? Point of View**! +

Now Here I am, This is my owner right? Her dream is to make people laugh in smile! Since she is asleep ( I hear snoring) I can come out... But I'l go back soon. I just need to see the place. I got out. OH SHOOT ITS SO LOUD! I flew downstairs.

"WHY CAN'T YOU WATCH OUR DAUGHTER MORE OFTEN?" Her mom said. "MAYBE BECAUSE I HAVE WORK DEAR!" Her Father Yelled.

"WELL I DO TOO! MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST QUIT, AND WATCH RIMA ONE HUNDER PERCENT OF THE TIME!" Her MOM YELLED IN MY FACE, BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW IT.

No wonder Rima dream this dream. I went back up stairs. There was a note.. not for me.. but I read it anywho! I'm her shugo chara, she shouldn't be mad!

It said "Yuri Watanabe's Jokes!" I read them all. I laughed so much. I think I might have woken her... OH NO.

I teleported to my egg.

* * *

**+ Rima's POV +**

****Oh.. I woke up from my parents yelling.. I thought I heard laughing... I felt as if I was sitting on something. I got off my bed and saw..

It was an egg... Did it come out of m-me?

* * *

**Sorry For the Cliffe! But I will update soon! Pinky Promise! Also, Those jokes were created by me.. except for the "chillin with jesus" one. **

**NO OFFENCE FROM THE JOKES. I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO BE MAD/SAD about it. :( If my readers are sad, I'm sad. If they are mad, that makes me feel really disappointed! **

**Kutau and Rimahiko will come in the next chapter, But mostly Yairi Too! :D**

* * *

**one more thing, Yuri is my oc. BYE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, Everyone, I AM SO SORRY. LIKE REALLY SORRY. IT'S VERY SIMPLE. MY MOMMY AND DADDY DIDN'T PAY THE CABLE BILL... TILL' NOW! Now I will have to update like crazy! D: Oh wellz. At first I was lazy, then I was like, "NOW I'LL UPDATE! :D", but then... yeah. But now I will update faster.. or atleast try too!**

* * *

**+ Rima's POV +**

Oh.. I woke up from my parents yelling.. I thought I heard laughing... I felt as if I was sitting on something. I got off my bed and saw..

It was an egg... Did it come out of m-me?

* * *

**WOAH? HOLY SH-!**

I jumped back in shock.

"Hello.. I'm Kusukusu?" She said, looking puzzled. I just stepped back. Then she smirked.

"Rawr." I almost screamed, but she covered my mouth. "Okay, let's get back to buisness. I'm KusuKusu.. your would be self! Or you could just say Shugo Chara!" Kusukusu smiled at me.

"... A _Shugo Chara_?" I thought.. That must have been what Devil girl was talking about. I put her in my hand.

"Suddenly.. I don't feel so short. Thanks." I said as I put her down.

"Uh.. Your welcome. Anyways... wanna guess what your dream is?" She asked.

I nodded slowly.. let's see...

polka dots..

orange...

hat...

the...

"Entertainer?" I said.

_"Haha! Close! The ansewer is to make people smile! Also a comedian. :)" She said._

Huh?

Was that because of Yuri Watanabe?

* * *

**+ Yaya's POV +**

I was practically jumping up and down on my bed, watching spongebob and seeing Patrick yelling, "I LOVE BEING PURPLE!" when I got an important phone call from Rima.

"Hello?" I said.

"It hatched." Rima said.

"No way... YOUR A CHICKEN?" I said. OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!

"NO! I got an egg and it hatched. A SHUGO CHARA!" Rima said.

"Oh!" I said. "WELCOME TO MOTHERHOOD! YOUR A MOMMY! :D" I said, with laughter and joy.

"W-what? Your confusing me... well I better go. Bye!" She said.

"Bye! What did you name it?"

"But I didn't name it an- well.. bye?" She hung up confused.

Maybe she is still thinking about it? o w o

ugh,

Adults. =w=

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"BYE MOMMY! I LOVE YOU!" I said waving like the happiest person on earth.

"Remember be safe, love doesn't have age limits, I know your only 5 but whatever! :D" She said.

"Yeah, whatever! :D Byezies!" I ran to class.

* * *

**+ Rima's POV +**

"I gotta suprize." I said to all my friends.

"And what that might be?" Nagihiko asked.

"It's not for any of you. It's mine.. besides.. I don't think I can give it up for adoption. Now I'll show yo-"

"IT'S RIMA! SHE WAS PREGGERS AND HAD A BABY!" Yaya shouted. "W-what?" Nagihiko said. Everyone looked at me.

"W-well.. i-it's not like that! I think.. I laid an egg.. I think it's a shugo chara." I said.

I showed KusuKusu.

"Wow! So this is your baby! I love babies!" Yaya said.

"So your pregnant? How do you make babies?" Amu asked.

"I don't know.. LET'S ASK THE TEACHER! :D" I said.

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Nikaidou-sensei, how do you make a baby?" I asked.

"Oh- well- um.." He was thinking.

"It's okay if you don't know.. because we look at your face all the time, and just don't find you that attractive." I said truthfully.

"WHAT? I AM VERY HANDSOME." He said.

We all laughed hard.

"It's okay if you don't know. Hey, maybe try asking one of the teachers out." Amu said.

"See ya!" Yaya waved.

* * *

"So Nikaidou-sensei doesn't know, huh? OH WELLZ!" Yaya said.

"Maybe you should ask your parents, Rima-chan." Fujisaki said.

...

Parents?

I froze.

"U-uh ah- Maybe I-I w-w-would... but m-maybe I-I don't w-want t-to..." I said. I didn't even notice that he called me Rima-chan...

"Why?" Nagihiko asked.

"BECAUSE. I DON'T NEED TO MAKE A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT.. RIGHT YAYA?" I said looking at her.

She blinked. Then she realized.

"YEAH! I'll ask my parents for her!" Yaya smiled.

* * *

**Timeskip: Lunch..**

** Moemura presents...**

**a very short...**

**+ Utau's POV +**

****"Kukai-chan!" **(A/N: I looked in the shugo chara book and realized little boys get called "-Chan" at the end. So from now on, that's what they'll be called! :D ignore the other times they were called "-kun." pretend they were called "-chan")  
**

"Hello Utau-chan!" Kukai said.

"I'm so happy I get to see you! I don't have much friends." I frowned.

"It's okay Utau! I'll always be your friend. And we have lots of kindergarten friends!" Kukai said.

That's Kukai! Always looking on the bright side!

"Hey! I heard that there is a field trip soon, you and me will see eachother and the kindergarten classes will be there too! But.." Kukai stopped.

"_But _What?" I Said.

"The place.. isn't very pleasant..." Kukai said.

"Which means-"

"Um.. Hey Utau! We should hang out by the ramen shop today and get some Ramen! SOUNDS GOOD RIGHT? YEAH!" Kukai said.

"_What?_ Oh forget it. OKAY!" I said.

* * *

**+ Yaya's Pov +**

****"Okay class! Before we go... I have one announcement.. I never agreed to do this.. but it's required by school policy we do this field trip." Yuu said.

..

OH BOY! I LOVE FIELD TRIPS!

I was jumping up and down. :P

"Will we have partners?" I asked cheerfully.

"_In order to be safe.. yes." He said._

_Order?_

_Safe?_

__What does he mean.

"Uh Nikaidou-Sensei... were are we going?" Kairi asked in curiosity.

"We are going...

to a...

...

a...

place filled with people...

crowded... with people you don't want to see...

a place

that is very unpleasant.

We are going...

...

to a...

**PRISON**." Yuu finally finished his sentence.

DUN.

DUN.

DUN.


	7. Who knew prison brought people closer

**OH MY GOD. I'M JUST SO SORRY! D: You probably heard that before though. But, I was sick and couldn't really update. Til now. ; w ; and to the Guest and Purplesara ( Actually your both the same people, correct? :o)..**

**Guest:**

**I'm not going to ignore you, because that would be very wrong of me.**

**I know I made Rima hear tell dirty jokes.. but I made her... **

**Tell them to her friends? don't quite remember, but I remember typing it down. Sometimes I type stuff down, but use backspace because I think, "Would the character really do that?" Maybe I forgot to get rid of it, because I even tend to do that with my spelling sometimes. ^^||| But I always though Rima would know bad words at such a young age because her parents fought. I always thought they would use bad words. Then I thought she would get curious and use a dictionary. Then I thought she would get more curious and use the dictionary AGAIN and look up the weird words in the defenition. o n o But I know those are just my wacky imaginations.**

**I'm not really an Ikuto fan either, I did try to make him a pedo. I didn't put the age up. I actually made him 5 years older than all the kindergarten kids. ( Not like THE WHOLE CLASS INCLUDING THE BACKGROUND PEOPLE! :P) I keep on saying to myself to putting the age up. But he is 10... and there 5? I guess that makes it kind of pedophile-ish. Espicially if I was a super-uber Amuto fan pushing them together and making them do stuff. I'm sorry that you didn't like it, but I'll try to fix is personality. ^^**

**I'll try my best!**

**And to Purplesara..**

**Thank you! I always try to learn about my main characters in the story.. (which would be Yaya and Kairi) before I write! :D Kairi always seemed smart and somehow it's been pretty easy (and fun! :) ) writing cheery and fun people in fanfictions. So writing about Yaya, would be one of the most favorite people I'd Write about!**

* * *

**Yaya's POV**

"Wait... what's a prison?" I said, mentally confused. I was blinking.

" From what I heard, it's a big chamber that holds all the scary monsters! ... To make sure they don't escape." Amu said.

"OH! Like the boogie man?" I said. Amu nodded. "SO PRISONS A GOOD PLACE! BUT WITH BAD MONSTERS? :D So were going to have fun! Yay!" I cheered. "Umm.. Just because it keeps the bad people away.. doesn't mean it's good were going there. The people will probably see us. Maybe even.. want to kill us." Kairi said.

"R-Really? O n O " I asked. Kairi nodded. Hot tears fell down my face. "B-but.. Yaya will be scared for good! D: Like.. Shaggy from Scooby Doo!" I cried, with red cheeks.

"Um... Don't cry! Wait... NO! THE PEOPLE IN PRISON DON'T KILL HUMANS! HA HA HA... SILLY YAYA! THEY KILL... VEGATABLES! :D" Kairi smiled, with a chuckle.

".. They do?" Nagihiko asked. "YEAH! :D.. _RIGHT NAGIHIKO?_" Kairi said. "Oh yeah! They do.." Nagi said with a smile.

I wiped my tears. "Oh!.. I made a mistake.. didn't I?" I said, wiping my tears.

"SILLY YAYA! :D" He said. He had a funny yet weird tone. And He should really stop smiling.. It's creeping Yaya out..

**TIMESKIP: Time to go~**

"Here." Kairi said, passing me a piece a paper. "Neat a piece of paper!... What's is for?" I asked.

"It has my phone number on it. I'm going to the aquarium this weekend.. and I was wondering if you um.. would like to come. My sister wants to meet you. She protects me like a son, so she might be a little.. not nice towards you until you gain her trust. You don't have to come, but we'd love it if you could. Well, my rides here, give me a call if you decided! Bye." Kairi said and left.

Hmm.. an Aquarium? o wo

* * *

"Mommy?" I asked, in my big high chair, about to be fed applesauce. "What is it, dear?" She asked. "What's an Aquarium?" I asked. She smiled. "It's a very big place, filled with many animals, from the water. You'll see them there.. it's such a magical place... :)" She said.

"That's great. Thankies for telling me! :D" I said. But she wouldn't ansewer. She just kept day dreaming. "Mommy?" I asked. "Oh! Um.. sorry. You see I was just day dreaming. That's were your father took me, when we were on our first date. When he was alive, I was so happy." She said.

"My poor mommy is a bug! D:" I cried. "...a bug?" She blinked. "You know.. Your a widow! And a widow is a bug! :D" I smiled. "Aw! 3 Right you are, your just so cute when you say that!" She said, and handed me my applesauce. "Wait.. so can I go to the aquarium with my friend? He said his sister would watch us. Maybe you could come to, if ya want!" I said, shoving applesauce into my mouth.

"Really? That sounds like fun! :) Maybe I'd like to go!" She said. "YAY!" I cheered.

* * *

"And Xolga and Mr. Toko went on an adventure, for _"life is an ongoing adventure, it doesn't end til life itself does."_ " Mother read me the greatest story ever! :D CALLED XOLGA AND MR TOKO! **(A/N: I don't own. :D)** "What do you think the author was doing when she read this?" I blinked. Because..

Who would thought of such genius? "Hmm... maybe Pacthesis though of writing an adventure story, with plot twist, like them turning into a bear(Xolga) and.. whatever Mr. toko was... like a flying bunny jelly bean." Mom said.

"Oh! I see!" I said. "Goodnight Yaya." She kissed me on my cheek, and put the blanky over me. "Goodnight, Mommy!" I said.

* * *

"Okay Yaya, See you at home later! Don't forget to tell your friend if I could come!" She yelled. "OKAY!~" I said. I ran. Gotta find that green head! :D

"KAIRI! KAIRI! KAIRI!" I ran. "What? What? Wh- WATCH OUT!"

Bump.

"Owwies. Sorry about that!" I rubbed my head. "It's fine. Did you need something?" He sighed. "My mom said we could go, but she wants to know if she could tag along! Please? She loves aquariums! D:" I cried. "Okay, My sister will let her. She said we had four tickets, so no worries." Kairi said. "YAY!" I screeched, as Kairi covered his ears. "Come on, let's go to class, before we get late." Kairi said.

* * *

"Kairi, why are you so excited today? Is it because today is the field trip?" I asked. Kairi stopped. "Wait, today is the field trip?" Kairi asked. I nodded. "Oh... okay. I-It's nothing. I was just wondering because, well, I didn't know the field trip was today." Kairi said.

_Kairi didn't know something... This day is already getting scary..._

* * *

**+ Kairi's POV +**

"Get on the bus! Come on, kids, be happy! This is our first field trip! Let's make it worth coming there!" Yuu said. To be honest, I was scared. Scared of Yaya. I never seen her scared side, and I'm to scared to see my friend, scared. "Hey. Yaya." I said. "What?" she asked. "Before we go there.. let me tell you one thing.." I said. "Which is.."

"I LIED! PRISON IS AN AWFUL, AWFUL, VERY SCARE, PLACE! D:" I yelled at her face. Yaya stood there and blinked. "So.. does that mean, prison, is not.. fun?" Yaya asked. "No... I'm afraid not." I said, rubbing my glasses.

"..." I've never seen a girl cry before, and I didn't want to, either. Well, here it goes...

...

...

"Oh Kairi! It probably won't be that bad! Like you said, prison is GOOD!" Yaya cheered. She doesn't beileve me...

Phew...

Wait.. What? "But I'm telling the truth, you gotta listen, you'll be scared to death! D:" I said. "Yeah! But you said-"

"WERE HERE!" Yuu cheered. Oh no...

* * *

"Okay Kiddies! Pick your partner! A group of two! Unless if you want to go alone.. trust me you won't." Yuu said. So I decided to go with Yaya. It's the least I can do. She doesn't beileve that it's scary, so I guess that means I'll be there when she gets scared.

Rima went with Nagihiko... she said there was no one else to pick, so Nagi smiled, because Amu was like RIGHT THERE. Amu went with Tadase, because Tadase said he will protect her. And I guess that's the rest of it.

"The older kids will be here to... right?" Yaya asked. "K through 3rd grade." I said. "Yay! That must mean Ku-tan, Utan and Iku-tan must be here too!" Yaya smiled.

* * *

**+Yaya's POV+ **

_Prison isn't scary... Prison isn't scary... just keep thinking that, and prison won't be scary... JUST KEEP THINK PRISON IS NOT SCARY YAYA!_

"Yaya, what are you doing? You looked.. scared." Kairi said. "ME? SCARED? Your funny, Kairi. :D I'm fine, it's alright." I smiled weakly.

Okay, I'm really.. scared. REALLY REALLY REALLY SCARED! D: I'm just trying not to look like a wuss in front of my friend. That's how I lost all my other friends in pre school. They all made fun of me.. So Yaya will be BRAVE!

* * *

"Psst.. Little kid." A guy from prison was talking to me. "What is it?" I asked. "The name's Jack. I didn't do anything wrong, but they blamed me for it. So will you let me out?" He asked. "Oh, alright." I said. What's the worst that could happen? I opened the door. "YEAH! YOU IDIOT! I WAS KNOWN FOR... A CHILD KIDNAPPER!" He said.

"NO! PLEASE!"

* * *

"YAYA? WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kairi said looking at me.

"NO.. wait... were is the child kidnapper?" I asked. "Child what? Look, you were probably dreaming! There is no, "Child Kidnapper!" Please, stop worrying!" Kairi said. I looked down. Kairi looked at me. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not trying to be mean. I'm worried about you, and I don't want you to be scared." Kairi said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I don't want you to be scared." He said. _

_"Really?" I said. "Yes. NOW QUIT BEING A WIMP! IT'S JUST A BABY SPIDER!" He yelled. _

_"But.. it's.. poisonous." I said._

_"SO? YOU SAID YOU COULD TOUCH IT, SO DO IT!"_

_So I did. And it bit me. "I touched it.. there happy?" I said, blood dripping from my finger._

* * *

"No! Kairi, I'm sorry for being a wimp!" I cried. "... Your not a wimp." He said. "Huh?.. You think Yaya isn't a wimp?" I asked.

"No, your just scared. I don't know how you thought I thought you were a wimp. Yaya it's natural to be afraid of prison. Bad people and atmosphere flow around this room. It's alright. I'm here." Kairi said.

"... So I can act how I truthfully am?" I asked. "Your my friend, you should act that way." Kairi said.

...

I was crying. Why? Because I was scared. I was hugging Kairi and crying. "THESE PEOPLE.. ARE WAY TO SCARY!" I cried. "It's okay. Let's go find Utau. She can probably protect you." I said.

* * *

"There's Utau, see? Don't worry." Kairi said.

"Utan!" I yelled. "UTAN!" I smiled. There she was! "Eh, Yaya-chan?" She turned.

_BONK!_

_"OW! YAYA!" Utau said._ "I was so scared! But your here!" I cried and smiled. She petted my hair. "Yaya, your always so weak, but I guess that makes you strong." Utau said.

"Hey Yaya, are you afraid of one of these guys comin' out?" Kukai said. "YES! :D" I said. "Terrified!" I smiled, again. "So then, what if one of them comes out and eats our brains! SPOOOKY!" Kukai yelled.

"AGH! D: UTAN!" I cried.

"Kukai! D: Don't be so hard on her. She's scared. And She's a girl." Utau said, and petted my hair.

"Heh. Sorry! D:" Kukai said.

* * *

**+ Utau's POV +**

"So Kairi, what brings you here?" I asked. "Ah, nothing much. Yaya was scared, so I suggested she sees you." Kairi said. "Eh? Me? Why me out of all people? I mean, I'm just wondering." I said.

"Well, because I kind of see you as her big sister. You look like you can take care of her. I mean look, you managed to make her fall asleep." Kairi said. I just realized..

She was sleeping..

"Really? Me take care of someone? I'm not the best person when it comes to taking care of people.." I smiled weakly. "I don't see it. I think you two could actually become great friends. Even if you don't see it." Kairi said. Kairi left to probably go skip a few stones or maybe think about stuff. I held Yaya, and she was fast asleep. "Maybe Kairi is right. You two were probably born to be friends!" Kukai said. "Great friends, huh." I said. "I'd like that."

"Kukai, maybe we should invite Yaya for some ramen?" I asked. "Yeah, another person couldn't hurt. Just this once, right?" Kukai asked. "Sure. Just this once." I said. "Let's go after the field trip. It'll be lunch time and it'll be the perfect time." Kukai said. "Okay..."

* * *

**Rima's POV**

"Rima.. are you sure you know where your going?" Nagay said. "Uh.. no. I'm sure were lost.." I said. "Really? You are just gonna give up like that?" Nagay asked. I nodded. I mean, I couldn't get out of it. So what the hell, I'll leave it to him.

"You gonna try something?" I asked. "Yeah. You know where the bad people play? I'm going to go over there and dig us out." Nagay said. "... Where's your shovel." I said. "I'LL FIND ONE! I'm pretty sure thousands of people try to dig out of here. So were there's diggin' there's a shovel!" Nagay said. I blinked. ".. Okay. Let's find a shovel." I said.

"For now, let's dig with our hands!" Nagay said. I looked at my hands. "My hands will be sad if they get dirty." I said, looking at my hands. "Then use my mittens." Nagay said. "...Thanks..." I said.

"Your Welcome!" Nagay said. We started digging a whole until we couldn't dig anymore...

That's because a coffin was lying there. "Should we open it?" I asked. "Why not?" Nagay asked. There was a lock. "Every lock has a key... maybe it's here somewhere.." I said. Nagay got something out of his pocket. "I found this in the warren's office. "Wait... YOU WENT THERE?" I said in shock. "Yeah, while you were in the bathroom. Now let's see if this works.." Nagay said.

"It's.. working..!"

"We might be scared for life if we find out what's in it." I said. "Yes, but we'll have a secret. And it will be with me and you forever." Nagay said. We opened the coffin.

There was a... person...

"Do you think he's dead?" I asked. "No. We just have to shake him. It looks like he's only been here for.. a few days." Nagay said. So we shoke him forever. (Or atleast, what seems like forever.)

"Hey! He's waking up! :D" I said. "Yeah!" Nagay said.

* * *

"H-Hello? What is this place?" A guy said. "Hi. This is the future.. we brought you back to life." I said.

"HUH? WHAT YEAR IS IT?" He shouted. "... 2013." I said. "I'm still alive... I've been alive for 2 years.. in this coffin." He said. "I'm Zensuke. Nice to meetcha!" Zensuke said. I'm just gonna call him Zen.

"So Zen.. you said you lived 2 years in this coffin.. why.. and how?" Nagay asked.

"Well.. I guess they punished me to death.. but a little boy said he had a better idea..then this happened. I don't know how I got to live, honestly." He said. "I beileve him."

"You should come out and live the world now." I said. "Okay.." He said. He got out. "I'M FREE!" He yelled.

* * *

I tapped his shoulder. "Uh, yes?" He said. "Were in a prison, we need to sneak you out so you don't seem like a prisoner." I said. "Come on Nagi, let's help him." I said.

"Oh alright." He said. We heard a voice. "GUYS WRAP UP! WERE LEAVING!" Yuu yelled. "We gotta hurry." Rima said. I'm kinda happy doing this. Because I get to be..

detective like. I grabbed a nail.

"Here. Were breaking into the vents." I said. "Uh.." Nagay said. "Go up Zen." I said. "Why do we have to go up?" Nagay said. "BECAUSE WHAT IF HE GETS STUCK?" I said. I grabbed his hand and got up.

* * *

"That's weird. It's not so dark for a vent." Zen said. "Got that right. When you see the vent that opens up to the front of the place, tell me." I said. "Okay. When it get's light I should follow it. It will then probably leave to the front." I said.

It kept getting bright and more bright every second we moved. We had to hurry before the bus left, or we would be lost! "I think.. I see it." He said. "Oh thank god." Nagay said. "Here." I passed him the nail to use to break the vent. "There's your bus." He said. "Thanks. Good luck living." I said.

"Thanks." He smiled.

* * *

**+ Yaya's POV + **

I woke up, next to Utau, on the bus. "Were are we?" I asked. "On the bus. Don't worry, were going to leave soon." Utau said. "OH, OKAY! YAY! :D But.. I missed the field trip?" I asked. "Yeah, but hey, I know what would cheer you up." Utau said. "You do?" I asked.

"I know this awesome ramen place with the awesomest ramen. Want some? It won't hurt to try it!" Utau said. "YEAH!" I cheered. I hugged Utau. "Now as soon as we get off this bus and leave we will have the best ramen in the world!" Utau said. "Okay! Can't Wait!" I cheered.

* * *

_And thus, Yaya and Utau had the best ramen in the world, forgetting that Kukai was going to come along too, but they called him and brought him over. Rima and Nagi lived with a secret, and Kairi was happy that Yaya and Utau hanged out. _

_Leaving us with Zensuke. Zensuke moved on with his life. Some people asked if they let him out of prison. Rima and Nagi forgot he was in prison but it was okay, because he never did anything to begin with, he was blamed for killing a little girl, but really... she killed herself and blamed him. Zensuke now visits the aquarium. He is 32 years old, and every day he goes to the aquarium, and thinks of himself as a fish too. Trapped in a time, he does not understand, and no way to escape it._

* * *

**...**

**Well..**

**I updated.. Did I do good? :D I hope so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but man, do my fingers hurt! D: I will update my other stories tomorrow...**

**Hopefully.**


	8. The Late Valentine's Special!

**I'M SORRY THIS IS LATE! I just had no time! No time for an introduction, now read! D:**

* * *

**Yaya's POV**

Today is Saturday! The day Kairi and Me will be going to the aquarium! Yay! Yaya is so excited! I put on my pink ballerina looking dress. I'm so happy! But I seem a little nervous. "Mommy, are you ready? Let's go to Kairi's House!" I said. I was to excited. "Okay Yaya! Just wait! Mommy needs to put on her coat!" Mommy said. "Okay!" I said. I smiled I was so happy! I never really went to an aquarium before!

My mommy went out of her room. "Okay, Let's go!" She cheered. "Yes! Let's!" I cheered with her. We walked out the door. I went in the back seat. I was literally excited. My heart was pounding. "Mommy, I feel great! Like I could the world! And make it really happy!" I cheered. "That's good!" She said.

She was playing "Wheel on the bus" for me. I hummed along. We finally arrived to Kairi's house. I ran out the car and rang the door bell. My mommy followed. "Hello.. Oh... Hi Yaya. Please come in. You look like her mother. Welcome." Kairi said and bowed. I smiled and walked in. "This is your house? It's very clean.." My mother said. Just then a red-head came out and hugged Kairi. My mom looked confused...

"Are you a mother? You look really young to raise a child." My mom said. "N-No! I'm actually his sister. But thank you though.." She said. "Got everything we need? Okay, Let's go!" Yukari smiled.

* * *

The aquarium we went to was in a mall. It was very huge. I'm very surprised how big it was. "We have to go to the bathroom, please wait outside.. Don't get kidnapped okay!" Mommy and Yukari said. So it was just me and Kairi. ".. Look at the fish! There very big, aren't they?" I asked. "Yeah... Hey.." Kairi said. "Huh? What is it?" I asked. " Don't you feel a little bad for these fish?" Kairi asked.

"Huh.. why?" I asked. " I mean look at them. Trapped. Their in a glass, and there is no way to escape. No matter how hard they try, they will never be free. But we are free. That is kind of not fair." Kairi said. I looked at the fishy in a tank, looking at me. "Kairi, your right. These fish. These fish are in a big tank, trapped. I feel bad for them. Yaya didn't know at first..." I said.

* * *

"Sorry we took so long. There was a long line in the bathroom." Yukari said. " Yeah! It took forever!" Mommy said. "I'm just glad your done. Let's move on!" I said. I looked at the fish. Imagine if Yaya was in this tank - with no way out. What's it like..? Not living at your home, cozy with your mommy or kids... wouldn't you be scared if your mommy or daddy wasn't there to look our for you?

* * *

**?'s POV**

I don't understand the time I'm in. I'm really confused. Just like these fish. They probably think there is little hope in seeing there land, but actually, their really isn't. They'll be stuck here forever...

That's sad...

I just feel like I want to be in that dirty old coffin again. Although, I promised some kid I'd live life to the fullest.. Besides... she did help me...

What am I doing? I should go live life to the fullest. Quit doing this crap. Go to places, have fun. Did that little kid teach you ANYTHING Zen? I mean she's probably like three, and she may know more than I do!

Ow! I think I hit someone...

* * *

"Hey.. are you alright?" A girl said and looked at me.

"Oh.. yeah I'm fine." I said. There was a little girl with her. "HEY LOOK! IT'S THAT MAN I SAW RUNNING AWAY! :D RIMA WAS WITH YOU!" She yelled. Rima? The little blonde?

" ... That's me. I'm Zensuke. Nice to meet'cha." I said.

* * *

Yaya's Pov

"WAIT!" My mommy shouted.

"What...?" He asked. She blinked. "You look like you have no one to hang out with or nothing to do? Why don't you kill some time?" My mommy asked, in concern. "... I'm not really good at killing time.." Zen-Zen said.

My mother gasped. "WHAT? I'LL HAVE TO TEACH YA'! YOUR COMING WITH US!" Mommy yelled.

"I'm not sure if she's really going to teach him, or just going to flirt with him.." Kairi whispered to himself.

What's a flirt? Is it a flavor? Can I taste it?

* * *

"And then, I went to the bowling alley, and won first prize! " My mom said. "Wow, that's cool." He smiled. She's not teaching him how to waste time..

Wait a sec'...

What if.. This is the lesson? If she is talking to him.. She is technically wasting time.. OH!

"... HEY LOOK!" I shouted. Mommy stopped talking. There was a place were you got to touch some of the fish!

I ran. "Hey! Wait for us!" Mommy yelled. They came. I touched a starfish. "Kairi, aren't they beautiful?" I asked. "Yes. There very pretty.. but.." Kairi gulped. "I'm a little scared to touch them..." Kairi said. "It's easy! All y'all gotta do is.. this!" I poked the the fish. Then I grabbed Kairi's hand and made him touch it.

"See? Nothing bad is gonna happen!" I said. "It feels... squishy.." Kairi said.

"Huh.. Were did my mommy go?" I asked. "She went for a walk.. I guess Zensuke tagged along." Yukari sighed. "Oh, Okay!" I said. They're probably becoming good pals!

* * *

**+ Rima's POV +**

Valentine's Day..

Is dead to me. What point is it to love each other? By confession, giving flowers, all that stuff. My parents tought me that. I don't get why they created this holiday. Are they just trying to make me feel bad? Feel bad that everyone but ME is happy? I don't get it.. It hurts.. to see other family's and people enjoying themselves.. Why can't I do that?

Oh Rima, you should really be quiet.. I'm sure I'll be happy someday.

I grabbed a gag manga, and read it. I heard this tapping sound from my window.. It's a rock.. Is someone trying to break in? Nah.. I'll just continue reading my gag manga. Hmm.. I just can't focus! I read this millions of times! I threw it at the wall.. The new volume is to expensive..

I heard that bang again.. it was louder.. I walked by the window. It was Nagihiko Fujisaki..

I opened my window. "What do you want?" I asked. "I just... to tell you... " He said. I couldn't hear him! "Hold on! I'm coming down!" I yelled. I sneaked down stairs, past my yelling parents, and walked up to him. "What." I said. "Well.. I just wanted to tell you if you would like to hang out today?" Nagihiko asked.

"Wait. Hold on. I think I've heard this one before. And I think I know the answer to that question, dearest Fujisaki... NO!" I yelled. "Come on.. please?" Nagihiko asked, giving me a sparkle attack.

I looked at him for a second.

Then my home.

Him..

Home..

Him..

Home..

HIM.

HOME.

"UGH! FINE!" I yelled. "Yay! My mommy is waiting over there!" Nagihiko said. Ugh.. What a fun day this'll be.

* * *

**+ Yaya's POV +**

"Kairi? Aren't the fish's pretty and colorful?" I asked. "Yup!" He smiled.

"Hey.. Can we go to the Mall for a bit? I mean this aquarium is IN the mall, but can we go to the shopping center? I need to buy something." Yukari said. "We'll come back."

"Oh. Okay." Kairi said.

* * *

The mall is crowded! There's a bunch of people shopping today! "I'm going to the Hello Kitty store. Want to come? I'll buy you guys something." Yukari said.

"No thanks we don't nee-"

"YAYA WANTS SOMETHING!" I shouted. Kairi sweat dropped. "Okay!" Yukari smiled. We walked into the the Hello Kitty store. " I want this! And this! ALSO THIS!" I yelled. "Shh!" The cashier said. "You can get two things." Yukari said.

I picked out a Hello Kitty music box, and a plushie of Hello Kitty wearing a tutu! "Are you sure you don't want to get something? Yukari did say you could." I said. Kairi's face turned a little red of embarrassment. "Well.. I guess that panda bear plushie is KIND OF c-cute.." Kairi said, in defeat. "That's the spirit!" I cheered. "I'm going to buy some candy for you guys also. You can share, right?" Yukari asked. "Yeah." Kairi said. Yay! Candy!

* * *

We walked outside of the mall, finding my mommy. "MOMMY! THERE YOU ARE! I MISSED YA SO MUCH!" I cried. "I was just talking to Zensuke.. I guess I had fun." My mommy smiled. "LOOK I GOT NEW STUFF FROM YUKARI!" I yelled. Yukari waved when I said her name. "Oh, that's nice of her! Maybe I'll pay her back some time!" She smiled. "Oh, no need! It's okay!" Yukari said.

"Let's go to the car, I've got food for us when we get to my house." Yukari said. "Sounds nice. Let's go!" My mom yelled.

* * *

Kairi and I were eating the candy that Yukari got us. It was really nice of her to do that! "Hey Kairi, could I tell you something?" I asked. "Sure. What is it, Yaya?" Kairi asked.

"I just wanted to say.. Happy Valentine's day." I smiled. Kairi turned red.

_"W-what?" He said._

"Well.. I had tons of fun with ya', Kairi. If there was anyone I could spend Valentine's day with, I'm glad it was you. This is my first time celebrating Valentine's day. Thank you for making it a blast!" I smiled.

"Oh. Your welcome, Yaya." He smiled. I hugged him tight. "Now come on! I can't wait to have some of that food your sister is cooking!" I squealed. "I'm cooking most of it.." Kairi sweat dropped.

"Even Better!"

* * *

**+ Rima's POV +**

"What movie would you like to watch?" Nagi asked. I sighed. I can't beileve I actually AGREED TO HANG OUT WITH HIM. I'm so-

WAIT.

Did I.. just say Nagi in my own point of view? What is wrong with me..

" I want to watch Mama." I said. "Mama? Sounds kid friendly to me!" Nagihiko said. We rented the movie from Netflix. It started. I got excited...

* * *

OH GOD? W-WHAT'S... WHAT'S THAT GIRL DOING?

UGH...

ER...

I'LL JUST... CLOSE MY EYES!

WHAT'S THAT SOUND!? HELP!

I screamed and clinged to Nagihiko's arm. "Huh? Rima?" Nagihiko said confused. "IT'S.. TO SCARY!" I cried. Nagihiko turned it off quickly. He hugged me back. "It's okay, Rima. I'm here. I thought you knew it was scary..." Nagihiko said. I just hugged him and cried. "N-Nagihiko..." I hugged him with tears. "Maybe we should watch a kid movie to remove the scary thoughts out of your head." Nagihiko said, and petted my head. He let go of me and we watched Bob the Builder: Building Musical, featuring an hour sing-a-long, with a love story.

* * *

_"And so... Bobbina and Bob lived happily ever after... OR DID THEY? TROLOLOL YOU DON'T KNOW! THIS ENDING IS A CLIFFHANGER, WHICH YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT! HA HA! ONLY THE CREATOR KNOWS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!" The narrorator bragged. Stupid narrorator._

"That was so romantic.." I said. By now, all the scary thoughts in my head were gone. "Thank you Nagihiko. I'm not afraid anymore.." I smiled.

"I'll tell you my secret in return." I said.

"Secret? You don't have to tell me..." Nagi said. "No, I will. Just promise you won't tell anyone, k'?" I said. "Oh.. Okay." Nagi said.

I told him about the kidnapping, the misery, and the sadness. I told him about how my parents fought everyday, and how I cried everyday. The pain I lived, and the days I spent it being abused.

* * *

" Is that why you were scared when the movie came on?" Nagi said. I nodded. Just thinking of it made me want to cry tears. It was dark and scary.. just like that day. Nagi hugged me. "You've been through so much. I'm sorry, Rima." He said.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been a jerk to you from when we first met in preschool. From now on let's be secret best friends now, okay?" I said. Nagi nodded. I hugged him back. "Thank you for listening." I said.

" Your welcome." He said.

An mad aura was around me. "Don't. Tell anyone. About my soft side.. Got it? Or else." I said, still hugging him.

Nagi laughed. " I don't even want to know what your going to do to me, so don't worry. It's sealed with me." He smiled.

"Thanks.. ... _Nagi.. Happy Valentine's day." I whispered.__  
_

"What was that, Rima?" Nagi asked.

"What? I didn't say anything." I smiled.

" Whatever you say, Rima. _Whatever you say." _Nagi laughed. I laughed with him.

* * *

**HAPPY *cough* late *cough* VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYBODY! GOODNIGHT!**


End file.
